Cantaloupe
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: AU. "You know. Zombies made from cantaloupes on sticks... That kinda thing." Uhhh... I guess this is what would be considered a CRACK story?


_"I WANT MY KILLER CANTALOUPE-ZOMBIES"_

_~LLuNarEcLiPsE  
_

* * *

_It was a odd evening to begin with. First Sakura had seemed to be acting weird and it didn't help that the night before she had spent the night studying and leaving him to his own devices until well into the early morning hours where she crawled into bed._

_When Sasuke asked what she was studying she quickly changed the subject not wanting to speak of it. Until a loud bang came from his front door hours later and there stood all of Konoha 11 stood glaring at him._

_It didn't hit him until he noted how there seemed to be a difference with each one of them. Sakura was at it again. Closing the door in their faces Sasuke turned to the pinklette standing at the doorway of the living room holding onto the doorframe. "Uhm..."_

_Opening the door again he eyed the group of people standing on his doorstep before letting them in. Naruto being Naruto seemed to have adapted well to the fact he had a tail and ears that had grown over his head and rear. He even seemed to be more self-aware of his surroundings. It didn't take long for Sasuke to also notice that the loud mouth blond fox demon was followed in by his girlfriend and oddly enough she looked fine until he noticed both her and Neji had this odd transparent like appearance._

_"You're girlfriend did it again." Ino snapped glaring at the pinklette. Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he did find Ino's get up to be rather funny. Two very large rabbit ears protruded from Ino's head. Smirking but shaking his head he led them into his living room and turned to Sakura who was hiding out now at the kitchen door. "Forehead fix this."_

_Sakura shook her head with a frown. "I... I didn't do that." She said pointing at the group around them. Kiba seemingly sniffed around with the muzzle before laying himself comfortably on one of Sasuke's rugs. Hinata's other team-mate Shino sat carefully on Lee's shoulder seeing how he had become bug sized himself. "Honestly I didn't!" Sakura said holding up her hands._

_It was then when Sasuke noticed something odd about Sakura. She was paler than normal and she even seemed to sparkle a little. "Sakura..." Sasuke said glaring at the pinklette now._

_"I DIDN'T FREAKING DO THIS!" Sakura shouted frowning. "If I did I wouldn't be a freaking vampire bat thingy." She snapped to prove her point she suddenly poofed and was now flapping pink wings as she tried to stay in the air. "If I did which I didn't seeing how I got changed to I would have at least made myself not a freaking vampire." She glared around the room who seemed to have gone quiet._

_"Though so." Sakura muttered as she poofed back into a human form. It was then both Naruto and Kiba's head shot up. Their eyes went wide and they stared at the door. Tenten looking also a bit pale and transparent, frowned and sniffed the air._

_"Oh gosh. What is that?" She yelled covering her mouth and nose. Looking at Sakura who also smelled the air and frowned they all stared towards front door which an odd noise came from it. The sound of the door rattling and banging startled most of them and Sasuke quietly praised himself for locking the door after the Konoha 11 came into his home._

_"What is it?" Sakura murmured wide-eyed. The two dog-boy's suddenly seemed to coward against the back wall and Sasuke glared at them. When Sakura turned to them and saw the potential probably she glared at them as well. "You pee you die." She fumed._

_The two nodded and stared wide-eyed at the door. Hinata being a transparent got closer to the door. "It smells... fruity..." Quietly testing out her ablities she reached for the doorknob and instead of grasping it her hand went through it._  
_Surprised but not startled over it Hinata pushed herself out the door then back in."Zombies!" She squealed heading straight for Naruto. "Cantaloupe zombies!" Hinata clarified as she stood as close as she could to Naruto._  
_"What?"_  
_"Cantaloupe zombies!" Hinata said glaring slightly at Sakura who asked the question. "You know. Zombies made from cantaloupes on sticks... That kinda thing." Hinta explained and Sasuke wondered if Hinata had hit her head. It sounded like nonsense until the door broke down and there stood several dozen cantaloupe zombies. Faces and all it did look rather creepy._

_Sasuke suddenly bolted upright in bed. Rubbing his forehead he glanced over at the side of his bed and gasped while falling off the bed. Sharing the bed with him instead of his girlfriend like he figured was a cantaloupe zombie._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Don't Kanton my art project!" Sakura's voice screeched as she dove for the cantaloupe laying helplessly against her pillow. "If I'd known you'd react this badly to it I wouldn't have put it down to get a glass of water..." Sakura murmured cradling the cantaloupe in her arms.

"Get rid of it." Sasuke demanded glaring at the cantaloupe then thought back to his dreams. He honestly didn't know what had caused him to dream such a vivid and wild dream. Frowning he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Sakura asked quietly as she noticed how upset he seemed. Taking the grunt he gave as a yes Sakura discarded the cantaloupe on to the floor and pulled the young man into a hug. "I'm guess Masukumeron-kun didn't help either..." She added before letting go.

"Hn..." Sasuke muttered shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He glanced back at the cantaloupe and he could have sworn he saw it wink at him.

* * *

_fin_

_Masukumeron = Cantaloupe or Mellon in Japanese according to google._

**Now I'm sure everyone just made a WTF face but... well... I was told I needed Cantaloupe-zombies for a different story and I refused... So this spawned from a rather large imagination and and extremely creepy picture of a cantaloupe...**

**I'd probably go into further details but being lazy and deciding I should probably end it with a semi-normal ending... I'm not exactly pleased with it but It'll do until I decided to either revisit it or write something completely new...  
**


End file.
